The Lion Among Lambs
by Elizabeth Gray
Summary: It was love at first sight for Jace, Clary was meant to be his and he was not willing to share her with anybody. No one is going to get in the way of their love...he made sure of that


Lion Among the Lambs

He first saw her in a mundane math class. The heat of New York was nearly unbearable and for the first time, he was glad for summer school. The cool room was a relief to the scorching sun even if it was plagued with derivatives and limits. Jace wasn't paying any attention; he had already learned this shit already. Apparently he just wasn't "applying himself".

At first, he barely looked at her, his mind concentrating on when this god damn summer class was going to end but that all changed with a tap of his shoulder. He turned around and there she was in all her ethereal glory. Her green eyes were soft and kind and her lips quirked in a slight smile. They were forming words, phrases suddenly and his mind fought to catch what this beautiful woman was saying.

"...move your chair so I can pass please?" Her fiery red hair was pulled in a ponytail with small splotches of color dotting the strands. He stared for a moment before pulling his chair in. She smiled at him as she passed, her hand brushing his sending jolts of electricity running up and down his arm.

"Hey do you know how to do question 3?" He blurted out. Her smile faltered as Simon Lewis's hand clasped her shoulder. Jace suddenly felt the need to rip it off.

"Yea...sure." Her voice was hesitant and shy. Lewis's annoying voice interrupted her soft tones as she explained the answer to him, she periodically would look up and blush.

Silly girl, she didn't need to be so shy, he was already infatuated with her.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Her name was Clary, he liked that. It was simple and rolled off of his tongue. She lived on the outskirts of Chinatown, her mother working a series of odd jobs to keep them afloat. Jace had to suppress a flash of anger after hearing about how her father had abandoned her.

Who would ever abandon such a sweet girl?

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

He sees her much often now. Jace didn't even realize how perfectly and coincidently they fit into each other's lives, at the park, at the cafe, even in his Global Economics class. But there was one downside- that persistent leech Simon Lewis.

It was pathetic how Lewis hung around his girl like some kind of puppy dog. Clary didn't even like it either, her face was always turned away with her cheeks flaring a scarlet red. She was too kind to tell him to stop though.

But that was one of the things he loved about her.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jace saw her at the mall today; he skirted around that nerd Lewis. Her fingers were nimbly skimming through a pile of charcoal lead pencils at the art store. He forced himself to go inside, his nose rejecting the acrid smell of paint. But it was worth it to see her.

They talked about little nothings and he let her rant on about the use of color and stroke form in Van Gough's paintings, his heart lurching every time she smiled. She grabbed the small plastic bag and formed a small, awkward wave with her hand as she headed out the door. Jace closed his eyes and put his hand over his chest, feeling his heartbeat thrumming against flesh and bone.

He had never felt like this for anyone before.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

He saw her in her apartment. Her warm, golden light making her look like an angel. She had her shirt off and suddenly, he couldn't stop staring at her milky, white skin. She was breathtaking. Suddenly she was looking about the window...looking at him. She furrowed her eyebrows before snapping her shutters shut. Jace continued walking, smiling to himself. She didn't need to be so shy,

He already desired her.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jace actually received it by accident. The party had left all sorts of debris scattered along the floor. Technically, he didn't want to go but once he realized that Clary was tagging along with her friends...well that sealed the deal. Except for the entire night when Jace couldn't even find her amidst the drunk teenagers. He woke up at the crack of dawn, finding condom wrappers piled all over his body. He vaguely remembered one red head that slapped him after he called her Clary. Oh well, there was only one girl he had his eye on.

"...hot chick with red hair and green eyes." Jace froze.

"Dude, what was her name?"

"Clary, totally hot. I got her number though." Jace's hand tightened into a fist.

"Wow really? Slick..." Their voice faded as they walked around the corner. Jace was up on his feet before he knew what he was doing. The two men didn't even notice him.

The bone cracked a quick snap that reverberated through the alley and the body went down with a thud. Jace didn't even pause to see who it was. He wasn't the oe Jace was concerned with.

The man-boy actually was quite pitiful. His hair was white and hung low around his dark eyes which darted from side to side, filled with desperation that Jace never knew he craved. His shoes echoed a great contrast to Jace's silent footsteps as he stalked the prey to the corner of the alley. Stupid boy, trapping himself with the predator.

Jace found a smile breaking out as the boy's breaths turned into quiet whimpers. He knew he was going to die...this was good. What he didn't know was that it wasn't going to be as painless and quick as his friend's. No...this boy must be punished.

His face was uncharacteristically soft as Jace grabbed it, his delicate bone structure right underneath his fingertips. Jace could feel his nails digging into his skin, leaving tiny rivets of blood flowing down his long fingers. Power, exhilaration coursed through his veins.

The boy's groans excited him. Jace ran his fingers over the thin skin of the boy's throat. He could feel the air entering and exiting his trachea, frantic, sporadic. Jace's fingers wrapped around the small column and his fingers squeezed. Jace closed his eyes, hearing only the small choking sounds and the small jerks of his neck and windpipe. His fingers came scratching at his hand, clawing desperately for one last chance. His figure slumped, it was over.

When the high faded, Jace saw the slip of white peeking out from the boy's pockets. He bent down and grasped it.

_Clary Fray- 555-124-7894_

Jace slipped it in his pocket and walked off, leaving the two figures lying in the alley.

He would do anything to protect her.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

They would have two children, one boy and one girl. The boy would have his golden hair and her green and the girl who would run through their large home, through the emerald fields with her mother's blazing hair. Jace smiled as he smoothed the creases in the small paper. Yes, he could see it so clearly.

Clary, dressed in a white gown, glowing in all her resplendence walking down the aisle towards him, Clary with her stomach round with his child, Clary, her fiery hair fanning the pillow moaning his name as he pushed into her..._Jace...Jace...Jace..._

Jace groaned as he turned over and picked up the phone. He fingers shook as he dialed the number.

"Hello?" Jace breathed, his breath creating the crackle sound that alerted Clary to the presence on the other line.

"Hello? Who's calling?" Her voice struck nerves in Jace that made him shudder with pleasure. It was amazing what her voice can just do.

"Okay I'm hanging up now, please don't call me again." The line clicked off and Jace turned, hiding in the darkness of his room, his body releasing as he shuddered with the aftermath.

She was his everything.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"I know Si...it's just...he left and..." Clary sighed, her phone pressed against her ear while her brush moved up and down. Jace loved it when she painted. She was just so adorable with paint smeared on her face. It took everything he had to not come up to her and smear it off. But she seemed sadder today, downtrodden.

"He left me I know but still...he's my dad." She sighed. Jace's heart jerked. Was it her father who was making her like this? The tear that fell from her eye was the last straw. Valentine Morgenstern would pay.

This was South Harlem and Jace hid his face in his gray hoodie as he slipped into the underground. It took a great deal of his connections to find out where he was but it was close to nothing to satiate his bloodlust for this man.

He killed his cocaine buddies first. The knife was supposedly inferior to bullets but it was Jace's speed and lethality that saved him and left them gurgling their blood on the stone floor. He saved Valentine for last, the man of honor at tonight's party.

"P-p-please, what do you want?" He was head of the house but now, he was nothing more than an ant Jace would love to crush. Jace smirked at him.

"Where's your family Valentine? Do you even know?" Valentine closed his eyes and shook his head. He held his palms out and Jace wanted to laugh, as if that would stop his blade.

"I-I don't...I was going to go back to them..." Jace chuckled.

"When? After you get your last fix? Spare me that sympathy speech Valentine, with you; it's going to be bloody, slow and painful."

He cut his face up fire, Jace loved decorating Valentine's 5 o'clock shadow with whips of red. Then came his arms, torso, legs...everything was marked with Jace's blade. It was delicious; it was exciting to see the silver glint disappear into the flesh, cutting, tearing, red blood against stainless steel.

"You know, I heard it takes hours for a person to die from a stab wound in the stomach," Jace laughed as he wiped the blood on Valentine's clothes. "But I probably did you favor. You'll probably bleed out in a few minutes anyway."

"W-why?" He wheezed. Jace paused before he got up, he leaned in.

"I don't let anyone hurt my girl." Jace plunged in knife into his abdomen. Valentine groaned, sending hot breath into Jace's face. Jace slowly pulled the knife out, enjoying every sound he made as it slid out of his stomach.

He would protect her with everything he had.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Hey so I was wondering if...if you would like to grab a cup of coffee." Jace's heart was thudding as he waited for her answer.

"Uh...well Jace you seem really nice but I'm sorry my mom won't let me." Jace's hand fisted as he forced a smile she couldn't see.

"Of course, parents and all." He could hear her relived laugh over the phone.

"Yea I know, I'll see you later okay?"

"Yes of course, good bye." So there was his next target.

It was with his belt this time and Jace didn't close his eyes. He wanted to see the life slip away from Jocelyn Fray's eyes as the leather choked her to death, wanted her to see the anger in his eyes for her control over her daughter's life. How dare she? Jace knew he would never hurt her and this-this piece of filth decided Clary's every move? Trying to keep them apart? Her green eyes rolled to the back of her head and her nails clawed at his hands, leaving scratch marks. Jace let the body drop with a thud; he wasn't even out of breath.

No one would come between them.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

It was one of the most gruesome murder sprees New York had ever seen. Of course by his luck, Luke Garraway got the case. This victim was different though.

"She got his DNA." His ears picked up. It was nearly a relief to look away from her empty eyes. She was a pretty thing, young with just one child. His heart went out to her kid.

"What?" The ME picked up her fingers.

"Got blood and skin."

"It's nothing unless we have anything to compare it to."

"She's not wearing a wedding ring...homicidal ex husband?" Luke rubbed his chin.

"Yea maybe..."

All he had to do was follow the trail of blood.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

She was crying, her black dress getting soaked in the rain. Jace wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms. For the first time, he felt a twinge of regret. But it was not for killing Jocelyn Fray, no she was a stupid whore but it was for Clary. She was sad. As fast as the regret came, it slipped away to become anger as he saw Simon Lewis pull her into his chest. His hands tightened into fists.

Jace could feel the moist brick of her apartment. The fire escape was rusted and looked ready to collapse but he didn't care, his love needed him. He could hear her sobbing. Jace suppressed a growl as he heard Lewis's voice. He was going to enjoy this.

"M-make me forget Simon, please."

"Clare bear...you know I can't do that." His voice was soft, soothing. Jace gritted his teeth, his nails biting into his skin. He should be the one comforting her.

"Simon, I'm all alone in this world. My family is dead, I have no one." _You have me Clary, I'll never leave you. _Jace though as he closed his eyes, leaning his head on the wall.

"You have me Clary, I'll never leave you." Jace's eyes snapped open. Damn it, he was ready to kill this kid now.

"Please," her voice was breathy and Jace could hear the small whimpers coming from her mouth as they kissed. "Just this one night Simon...I l-"

The window flew open and Jace took in a sight that almost forced him to plunge the knife into his own heart; their faces so close together with Clary's lip bright red and swollen and _his _filthy hand under her shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she shrieked. He didn't answer as he pulled out the gun. Simon's face paled as he shoved Clary behind him. Bastard, fuck him for trying to keep her away.

"Okay buddy...calm down."

"I'm not your buddy." Jace spat. His finger released the safety. Clary yelped at the sound. Why was she so afraid? Jace was here to save her. He was here to take her away from all of this. "Get away from her."

Simon didn't hesitate as he shook his head, squeezing her hand. This infuriated Jace even more.

"I'm telling you one more time; get the fuck away from her."

"I don't know who you think you are but I'm not leaving Clary." He snapped. _Bang! _Simon went down clutching his leg. With a screech, Clary followed suit, her hands desperately fluttering around the wound trying to stem the bleeding. Jace stared uncomprehendingly at her. What was she doing? He just saved her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She screamed. Her face was turning red, tears streaming down her face. "You're going to kill him!" Her body shook with sobs as she cradled his head with her blood soaked hands.

He thought back to the magical memory of when they first met, when she was teaching him about limits. Her smile, her blush, her eyes...they weren't directed at his but...above his...right towards Lewis, at the mall...he was there too. The blushes, the looking away...she was flirting with him? She liked him?

"Oh God...Simon please don't leave me," He was coming back to the present, hearing her pleading whimpers, "you promised not to leave me remember? Please Si, please...for me." His fingers tightened around the gun. "I love you."

_Bang! _His aim was perfect as Simon Lewis's head snapped back with the force of the bullet penetrating his skull. Clary's scream echoed into the night as she cried.

"Police open the door!" There was a heavy banging on the door but all Jace was concentrated on was Clary. All his hopes and dreams were slipping away. This wasn't supposed to be how it ended. He was supposed to sweep her off her feet and rescue her, bring her to paradise.

"Please Jace..."She whispered, "Please don't do this. I've lost enough already." He couldn't help it, she looked beautiful even now, covered in blood.

"Open up now or we will forcefully enter!" The gruff voice shouted. Clary got up slowly, as not to spook him into shooting. She could feel the cold metal of the gun press into her warm flesh as she gripped the back of his head.

The kiss was bloody, the metallic taste of blood lingering on their tongues as the door slammed open. Jace growled as he pushed her away, she tricked him. He didn't even think as- _bang! _She went down blazing, her eyes almost peaceful as life ebbed away.

There was a sharp pain in his abdomen as his legs collapsed. Warmth was pooling around his body, so warm, so comfortable, all her wanted to do was sleep.

"Why?" _Why? _Valentine's voice echoed in his mind. "Why did you do it?" Jace smiled, feeling the blood filling his lungs.

"She is mine."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

_**New York City's Summer Spree Killings Come to an End**_

_Aline Penhallow_

_New Yorkers can sleep safely through the night as the East Side Executioner has been caught. His string of bloody murders ended as he went down in a blaze of gunfire. He was declared dead at the Downtown Hospital. It is another victory for the New York Homicide as another killer has been put down. _

_It has been speculated that his motive is identified with his infatuation with Clarissa Fray Morgenstern, a 16 year old with whom he had been stalking and killing off those who he saw as a threat to her in his delusional fantasies. She was also caught in the gunfire and pronounced dead at the scene. Among his victims are Sebastian Wayland, a local boy who was found strangled in an alley, Valentine Morgenstern, a local drug addict who was mutilated and stabbed to death in a cellar in Lower Harlem, Jocelyn Fray Morgenstern who was found at the intersection of Canal and Spring, strangled to death with a belt and Simon Lewis who was found in the Morgenstern apartment whose cause of death was a shot to the head. _

_Let New York mourn the fallen whose lives were unjustly ended and let them rest in peace as all of New York can, knowing the streets are now safe. _

No...it was no a victory. Luke Garraway pulled up to their door, their small brownstone blending into the scenery but still standing out like a sore thumb to him. He sighed as he got out of the car. The sight of the three dead bodies, all teenagers, their lives ended too soon. They haunted his dreams, his thoughts, everything about him.

She was standing at the door, her hands clasped at her throat. She was waiting for someone that would never come home. Her eyes widened as she walked out and grabbed Luke's sleeve.

"Is Jacey here? He missed his milk and cookies today." Her eyes were vacant as she smiled at him. "I told him to find a police officer if he was ever lost...he's only in kindergarten you know? My husband...oh he's so proud of him, my Jacey. He'll be home soon as well." Luke closed his eyes; Stephan Herondale had died when Jonathan was 5 and now her son...this woman had no one.

"Come on Mrs. Herondale, let's go inside."

"He's only in kindergarten you know? Kindergarten...he's only in kindergarten...only in kindergarten...my Jacey...he's only in kindergarten you know?" She muttered as he led her inside.

Five minutes later her wails broke the ordinary afternoon of the East Side. They permeated the air, echoing into nowhere. It was over and yet still going on.

Because nothing would be the same.

"Obsession is a disease; it consumes your entire being until you are nothing, left with nothing but a dark pit in your being."

**A/N: This is dedicated to my awesome, anime obsessed Beta, Amy Chen who helped me come up with this story. See? I never break my promises! **

**Anyway, I know I have my other fics like ITD and RAOK to finish but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. So I hope you enjoyed this story and thanks for reading! **


End file.
